The present invention relates to a novel and useful support cushion for a medical patient.
Patients undergoing surgery or other medical procedures are often supported in certain position for extended periods of time. Axillary supports such as pillows or rolls have been used in the past in order to aide in this endeavor. However, it has been found that the prior supports do not achieve the desired results, especially providing lateral stability. In addition, prior support devices have not prevented the development of decubitus ulcers. The latter is especially acute with respect to patients located in intensive care units. Moreover, relieving pressure on a patient, especially one in a lateral position, necessary to prevent multiple medical problems such as an ischemia, nerve damage, dermatological conditions and the like. Prior make-shift supports have proved inadequate, in this regard.
A patient axillary support cushion for overcoming the problems found in the prior art would be a notable advance in the medical field.